


drop in the ocean

by lusterrdust



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Romance, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: "She can feel the tickle and scrape of coarse sand against their bare legs, but pays it no mind. Her focus is consumed with her boyfriend’s touch and the trail of heat his fingers leave against her skin." [bughead oneshot]





	drop in the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

 

> ▱◯♕
> 
> _"I dropped a tear in the ocean,_  
>  _and_ _whenever_ _I_ _find_ _it_ , _that’s_ _when_ _I’ll_   _stop_ _loving_ _you_. _Only_ _then_." _  
> _—Anonymous__
> 
>  ◯

 

He’s like fresh air, a breath of life breathed into her.

He’s always been there, but she’d never _seen_ him. Not like she sees him now. Now, she can run her fingers through his hair, she can push that beanie off his head and inhale his essence through his lips, tasting every part of what he offers to her and her alone.

The taste of him is dizzying. Like the sensation of spinning with arms wide open, falling onto the floor and watching the ceiling and sky above her swirl in an exhilarated state.

Betty Cooper has felt uncertain with so many things in life, but not him. Never him.

Jughead Jones is her constant.

Maybe it’s wrong to be so enamored with him. Maybe it’s wrong that he is her anchor. He’s the thread binding her together most days. Maybe it’s wrong, but she doesn’t care. Because if loving him this much is wrong, she doesn’t care to be right.

But days like today, when he comes into school, head down with his stride stiff and jerky—she knows it’s her turn to be the anchor.

The bell for their first period of the day rings above as she maneuvers her way through the crowd of students bustling about to get to class. When she reaches him, her arm catches the hem of his denim jacket, startling him as he turns to face her.

His hand moves to pull his earbuds out and her heart gives a painful clench at the red-rimmed color of his eyes.

Biting her lip, she spares half a second in thought before acting on the first thing that comes to mind. “Come with me.”

Jughead’s stare is only slightly curious as he follows her out the school doors and into her obnoxiously green colored hatchback car.

“Betty,” his eyes sweep across the parking lot as she gets into the driver’s seat. “What’re you doing?”

“Get in.” she nods her head to the passenger’s seat with a small smile. A raised brow is her only response before she starts up the engine. “Just trust me.”

Jughead’s gaze softens at her words before he’s moving around the vehicle and falling to the passenger’s seat, slinging his messenger bag into the back carelessly. She can feel his gaze on her as she backs out and drives away from the school.

“Care to explain this kidnapping?” he jokes lightly, playing with her radio until a low tune fills the space between them.

“We’re going to the beach.” Betty answers, turning her head only slightly to smile at him before her eyes move back to the road, her ponytail flicking at the motion.

“The beach?” Jughead blinks dubiously, “That’s four hours away!”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Juggie?” she reaches her hand out to lace her fingers with his.

“With your good girl repertoire, it seems.” He teases back with a raised brow and small yet intrigued curve of his lips. When his hand tightens around her own, Betty feels her chest warm with low buzz of affection. “What brought this on?”

“Graduation is in three months…” Betty begins, drumming her pale blue colored nails against the wheel of her car. “I know things haven’t been easy lately, for either of us. We deserve a break—a day away from Riverdale, more accurately.”

Beside her, Jughead lets his head fall back against the seat. “July can’t come soon enough.”

Betty thinks of their plans to move to New York in July. She thinks of the tension their huge decision in moving in together has caused between their families. Her mother says they’re too young—that she’s making a mistake in placing all her eggs in one basket. But Betty isn’t swayed, because she knows Jughead. They’ve been through so much already; survived break-ups and heartaches and miscommunications. And here they still are. Together, and with a love she feels transcends their romantic attraction.

She and Jughead are two souls of one person. At least, that’s what it feels like to her.

Betty also knows FP and Gladys disapprove their decision to live together straight out of high school, but she takes comfort in knowing they don’t disapprove _her_.

“Did your mom lecture you again last night?” she asks quietly, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand in a soothing motion.

His sigh is answer enough, but he verbalizes what she already knows is true. “She’s still pissed about the Dartmouth thing.” He shrugs, bringing a hand up to rest his chin on as he stares out the window.

Betty bites her lip and glances at him, feeling just the smallest inkling of guilt blossom in her breast. Before she can even speak however, he continues in a assured tone. “Trust me, Betty. I want to go to NYU. I would’ve accepted it even if you weren’t going to Columbia.”

“I know.” She shakes the trickle of doubt from her head at his sure tone.

When Jughead brings her hand up to his lips, her body folds like clay and she feels the anxieties inside her quell almost immediately.

The next few hours of driving are spent in silence, as Jughead drifts off to sleep within the first forty-five minutes. Betty only smiles at his relaxed state, knowing just how much time he spends awake at night and how much rest is needed with him.

Her fingers turn the dial for the volume and she hums along to the radio for the rest of the spontaneous trip.

…. …. ….

There aren’t very many people at the beach, surprisingly.

Glad she’d decided to wear a pair of shorts and a beige tank top under her pink cardigan, Betty throws her shoes to the sand and races for the open waves, not bothering to wait for Jughead as he rolls up his pants and discards his jacket.

The sand feels heavenly between her toes as she stands in the low tide. She watches with a tiny grin as the water splashes against her ankles. The wind whips her ponytail before she’s pulling at the elastic, eager to feel her hair loosened from its restraint and flowing through the breeze.

Hands grip at her waist until she feels Jughead’s chin on her shoulder. The feel of him pressed against her brings forth a sigh from her lips, and when he kisses her cheek, her heart stutters with elation.

“Thank you, Betty.” He whispers, moving his lips down to trace the curve of her neck. They stay like that for a moment before she twirls around to kiss him fully, drawing out the movement of their tongues with revere.

“Let’s stay here tonight.” She says against him, pulling away only slightly.

His breath is hot on her lips and his eyes on hers burn with devotion as he responds. “Whatever you want.”

There’s a hidden promise in his words, and she doesn’t wait to capture him in another kiss—an achingly fervid one that has her toes curl into the sand beneath her.

The day is spent in enjoyment and relaxation—a nice difference to their everyday lives of family drama, adult responsibilities and school. This is a moment of peace, an eye in the storm where they can catch their breaths and settle their thoughts.

Betty and Jughead walk around the small bay town, loitering in shops and being foolishly young on the pier as they chase birds and play around with one another.

Jughead also spends a lot of his time taking pictures with the camera she’d bought for him as an early graduation gift. He takes pictures of everything—the birds, the scenery… herself. She catches him a few times and blushes at first before making silly faces and poses for his amusement throughout the day.

Later, when the first signs of evening approach, Betty guides him back to her car before laying her back seats down flat to spread the blankets she keeps for times such as this down over the surface. They drive off to a more recluse and probably prohibited area before parking at a spot with the best view of the water. With the hatch open, Jughead hands her the cup of ice cream he’d purchased for her and settles in comfortably to eat his own while they wait for the sun to set.

The water is a canvas for the ripples of red and orange hues blended in its reflection to the dusky sky above, and the sound of crashing waves lull Betty into a relaxation she feels seep into the deepest part of her bones.

“It’s beautiful here.” She says, taking a bite of her cherry ice cream and licking the spoon clean.

“Yeah.” Jughead answers in a voice just as soft as he polishes off the remainder of his treat and lowers the cup to the ground by his feet. “I’m glad you brought me.”

“ _Kidnapped_.” Betty corrects with a teasing grin before placing her own cup on the ground.

Her face is aglow with the last hues of the sun’s rays before dusk beckons the stars. Jughead takes in the way the fall of daylight becomes her. Like a wisp of something so bright and luminous, Betty too, can transform into a duskier version of beauty. She’s sunshine and starry skies, like the gold of her hair and pool of her blue eyes, he thinks there’s nothing more exquisite in existence.

With her gaze still focused on the darkening sky, Jughead pulls his camera out and snaps a picture of her before looking at the screen with a pleased look to have captured such a beautiful moment.

Alerted by the noise of his camera, Betty turns to him and pushes his shoulder lightly before falling back against the floor of her car. Her fingers pull his sleeve, dragging him with her. “Jughead...”

Her voice is a whisper compared to the rhythmic percussion of waves outside, and when he speaks, Jughead finds his own words coming out just as hushed. “Yeah?”

Betty runs her hands up his arms until they settle on his cheeks, cupping his face and staring at him with so much love, he feels his heart physically ache. She inhales lightly and drags a thumb over his bottom lip. “I used to think about this, you know.”

“Coming to the beach?” he asks quietly, fidgeting into a more comfortable position over her as he places his camera above their heads and out of sight.

“Running away.” She answers, biting her lip. Her eyes flicker up to his as she sighs. “Me and you, taking off in the middle of the night and starting someplace new. Somewhere where nobody would know our names or our history.”

Jughead licks his lips as he listens to her whispered confession.

“So have I.” he admits, watching with delight as her smile spreads slowly.

“Is it silly to say I want to be with you forever?” she asks a bit shyly, her cheeks coloring in a shade that reminds him of pink flower petals.

“No.” he shakes his head, bringing his hand up to rest against her neck so his thumb can caress the contours of her cheek. “Not at all.”

Without any more words, Betty pulls him to her and lets the movement of her lips against his speak for her. His body against her feels like a shield of armor, he feels like everything she’s read only in fantasy novels and love stories.

Jughead tastes like butter pecan ice cream, and Betty pulls him closer, desperate for more.

His breath picks up as his hands begin to wander over her heated flesh. His beanie falls to the floor as her own digits tug and scrape against his hair. When a moan slips past her lips, Jughead sits up and yanks his shirt off before pulling at her blouse.

Her bra’s discarded just as quickly before her shorts and his pants follow.

She can feel the tickle and scrape of coarse sand against their bare legs, but pays it no mind. Her focus is consumed with her boyfriend’s touch and the trail of heat his fingers leave against her skin.

“Juggie,”

“You’re breathtaking, Betty.” He whispers against the curve of her waist, moving his lips up until they encase a rosy nipple.

His words, along with the sensation of his tongue, make Betty keen. Her hips lift off the floor and drag against the bulge in his boxers with delicious friction. He’s always been a raw sort of person, but she takes selfish pride in knowing she’s the only person to witness his raw passion.

When his hand moves to the apex of her thighs, pushing the panties there away so he can bury his fingers in her, she whines loudly, clenching her eyes shut as her teeth move to nip at his shoulder. “J-Jug—“

He moves up to kiss her sloppily as he plays her like a finely tuned guitar. Jughead takes her to places far more wondrous than the ocean. He takes her high and far beyond the realms of comprehension, and there’s no words as her back arches, succumbing to his ministrations and breathless coaxing for her euphoria.

She pushes him into a seated position against the closed door before pulling at his boxers. The sounds of their breathing fill her small car as she discards her own panties before settling herself over him.

Jughead’s fingers dig into her waist as his head thumps against the glass behind him. “Oh, fuck—“

Betty’s hips move with unrestrained fervor against him, and her hands move to steady herself against the glass behind his head. She can feel her hair sticking to her neck with sweat as Jughead swells inside her, but she does nothing to push it away.

His eyes catch her gaze and she feels a thrill at witnessing the flush of his cheeks and parted lips. Only she can see this disheveled side of him, only _she_ can make his breath hitch as her hips rotate in an erotic motion over him. Only she can hear the guttural groan in the back of his throat when she speaks his name like a desperate mantra above him.

“Tell me you love me,” Betty pleas in a wanton whisper, moving a hand down to slide against the slick planes of his chest.

“I love you.” Jughead grits out through his heavy breathing and dazed expression. When his hand moves to press against the bundle of nerves just above their joined bodies, Betty feels her mind short circuit as the flame in the pit of her belly spreads throughout her nerves like molten lava.

Jughead pulls her to the edge, begging her to cum as he’s so close to the brink himself. It’s only seconds when hot tingles fire throughout her body as she shudders above him, his name spilling from her lips like a scared prayer.

Underneath her, he groans into the valley of her breasts before he’s lost in her heat, falling rapidly behind her.

When they lay intertwined afterward, in the musky haze of their lovemaking, Betty twirls a lone curl of his hair around her finger in a drowsy manner. She’s more relaxed than she’s been in years, and Jughead’s soft breathing fills every crevice of her soul with contentment.

“Would you have?” she whispers, breaking the peaceful silence with her words.

Jughead turns his head and furrows his brow thoughtfully at her random question. His fingers drag across her bare abdomen in a soothing up and down motion. “What?”

“Would you have run away with me?” she asks, laying her hand flat against his chest to feel the steady beat of his heart.

Jughead’s eyes stare headily into her own, the gray-blue of them as sharp and beautiful as the sea stained rocks below them in the water.

When he answers, his voice is unwavering. “I would do anything for you, Betty.”

She doesn’t know why, but her eyes burn with tears because she feels the promise and truth of his words in a tangible sense. He would do anything for her, she knows this to be true. Just as she would do the same for him.

Betty buries her nose into the crevice of his neck as she inhales his scent heavily. “I love you, Juggie.” She says lowly, the emotion in her words heavy with sincerity. “So much.”

The feel of his hand burying itself into her damp locks is as welcoming as the press of his lips against her temple.

“Forever.” He replies in soft voice before the melody of waves and feel of his heartbeat lull her into peaceful slumber.


End file.
